Pokémon Rangers: Shadows of Almia
by Elemental Hero Girl
Summary: Katherine is a young girl who dreams of becoming a Pokemon ranger instead of staying as her parents dressing doll. She escapes her old life with the help of her Pokemon friends and makes new ones along the way. Signing in Kate Emblem. Vatonageshipping!


**Me: Hi-ya Pokémon fanfic for my friend Inuyasha-ai (deviantart)**

**CC: ¬¬ It`s about Pokémon rangers… AND! The first time she has never gender bended a character… ever!**

**Me: Thanks for the compliment I think… This features vatonageshipping! Pokémon Rangers 2: The shadows of Almia!**

**CC: Please read while I go to the washroom and throw up to what I had said.**

**Me O.O she ain't in the bathroom doing that… NO! Don't throw up in the kitchen sink! I just cleaned that! (runs to her) Please enjoy while I help CC! NO not the tub as well! I also just cleaned that!**

* * *

><p><em><span>I`m not going to be your doll any longer! I'm going to be a ranger and there is nothing you can do about it! I will still visit Gracidea!<span>_

_Sincerely, _

_Katherine_

_The 12 year old girl with long brown hair had put the not on her bed, and left into the dark night with her friend Charizard and other Pokémon. She pulled out a knife and cut her long hair with it. It was up to the place where she could make two spikey pigtails. What new adventures waited for the two as they went to the ranger school? She would make herself a new life as Kate Emblem. _

"All you have to do is capture this Pikachu."

The brown haired girl with pigtails and glasses nodded to the teal-capped man, and she glanced from the Styler to the Pikachu. She then released the Capture Disc, causing it to circle the mouse Pokémon. She started waving the Styler in loops and spun occasionally. The mouse Pokémon looked around in surprise as the Disc made a contracting glowing circle around it. Finally, it turned blue and back to normal again. The Pikachu hopped a few moments to signify success. It only took her a few seconds to capture the Pokémon.

`That was surprisingly easy' she thought

"Okay, good going," The teal-capped man looked at her. "Hehehe… congratulation. Now you are a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School. As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used. Together we shall rule the world…"

She looked at him and was confused. She gathered up the courage to ask him her question "Umm… I-I-I thought this was a-a-a ranger school…"

"Oh, Mr. Kaplan, don't tease my student with a silly performance like that!" A voice echoed in the empty gym. Both of them spun around to see a woman with red hair and a business suit. She made her way to the two, her arms crossed. The man sighed in exasperation at her lack of humour, and then straightened up.

"Ahaha, sorry, the timing was too perfect," Mr. Kaplan chuckled and then cleared his throat. "Congratulations! You have just passed the exam!"

The teacher shook her head "Don`t listen to him he's on one of his moods. By the way I`m your teacher Ms. April,"

"Wait! Don`t stop listening to me! I`ll be polite and introduce myself! My name is Mr. Kaplan. I teach about the fundamentals of capturing!"

The girl nodded and bowed "My name is Kate Emblem nice to meet you Mr. Kaplan," she turned and bowed to Ms. April, "You as well Ms. April."

Ms. April bowed back. "You are very polite Kate. Come with me to your classroom."

Kate followed her into the school she overheard the students chattering about the new student. Ms. April went into the room and it quieted down.

"We have a new student today as you all know. Your probably very excited about who the student is. You can now see for yourselves!"

While she was walking someone tripped her. In the process she lost her glasses.

"Jayson(1)! That was you don`t bully her on her first day!"

"Hmph, like I care." He replied.

"My glasses… I can't see without them."

A boy with spiky fire hair (who is that?) picked them up and gave them to her. The girls sneered in jealousy. She looked up at him so everyone could see her face. She had beautiful ocean eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. She was very beautiful if not for her glasses.

"Thank you!" She said smiling at him and taking her glasses back.

Needless to say the boys even Jayson seemed jealous. The girls stared enviously at her. She walked up to the top the class.

"Hi! My name is Kate Emblem and I'll be joining your class! I dream to become a ranger. I hope we can get along!" She said smiling her flashy smile.

"From what I heard she scored better than anyone in the school so far in her entrance exam."

The boy that gave her the glasses back grinned. "Why are you grinning Keith? What is that grin for? … Kate you can sit in the middle of Rythmi and Keith."

She nodded and sat in her assigned spot.

"Nothing…" he answered as soon as she sat by him.

"We will be having free period so that Kate can catch up on all the work. I'll be in the teachers' lounge so don`t pull anything. Let us work hard to be Rangers, Mechanics, and Operators!" Ms. April soon left.

All the students needless to say looked shocked. Two boys went up to her and bowed.

"We are not worthy!" they say in usion.

"Ehh? Why?"

"We all have been trying to make her give us free period! Even if we are new she never lets any student do that! You're the first!" they said in usion again.

"I see… but you all can play around… I already memorized everything by heart."

Everyone stared at her in shock to say the least.

"Okay tell us something from the text book then." A girl said.

"Okay…Pokémon Rangers known as Area Rangers primarily operate out of Ranger Unions in Fiore and Almia, where nature is held in higher regard than in other regions. Pokémon Rangers use Capture Stylers to calm and control wild Pokémon to help them solve ecological problems, defeat criminals using Pokémon to commit crimes, and arrest Pokémon poachers, acting as a sort of cross between a police officer and park ranger. After a Ranger becomes a good Ranger, they have a small chance of becoming Top Rangers with many new privileges.

Pokémon Rangers usually have only one Pokémon - known as their "Partner", which is with them at all times, and has been trained to a high level. A Pokémon ranger can actually have more partners but can only have one at a time. Pokémon Rangers do not usually send Pokémon to battle each other directly, but generally use the Pokémon with them to power up the energies and extra settings on their Capture Stylers or to distract wild or enemy Pokémon with attacks that are not directly offensive. These powers are known as Poké Assist and are activated by having the Pokémon Ranger absorb a wild Pokémon's power into their Capture Styler, where upon their Styler gains extra abilities depending on the Pokémon's type." She recited.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're almost as smart as Isaac!" (Keith)

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: That`s the end review please and thank you! No flames please!<strong>

**(1)Not trying to offend anyone but the school bully at my school's name is Jayson so… ya.**


End file.
